An enterprise information system may provide functionality whereby each user within the enterprise can maintain a document library. Each document library may contain various files that an owner of the document library can share with other users within the enterprise and/or external to the enterprise. The owner may set permissions for each file in the owner's document library. The permissions for each file may specify the particular users within the enterprise and/or external to the enterprise who have access to the file.
When the owner manages a document library that contains a large number of files, the owner may have difficulty remembering the permissions for every file. Conventional enterprise information systems may have no easy way for the owner to quickly determine the particular users who have access to each file. Further, these conventional enterprise information systems may not provide an intuitive interface through which the owner can easily modify the permissions for each file.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.